dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Double Talk
"Double Talk" is the sixth episode from season one of . After Arnold Wesker is released from Arkham, Bruce Wayne gives him a job at Wayne Enterprises to help him get back on his feet. Unknown to Wesker, however, outside forces conspire against him to force his return to crime. Plot chases down the Ventriloquist.]] The time has come for Arnold Wesker, the Ventriloquist, to leave Arkham Asylum. He leaves his cell and heads towards a park but finds that an old chest is chasing after him. Scarface starts calling out to him from the chest and Batman arrives. Rhino and Mugsy start firing their guns and Scarface escapes. Jumping onto Wesker, Scarface fires his gun directly at Wesker. Wesker wakes up from his nightmare and looks at the papers that indicate he has been rehabilitated. The next day, Wesker talks to his therapist about the recurring dream, but she assures him that it's natural and he's just worried about leaving. She tells Wesker that as long as he keeps away from his past he should be safe from Scarface. Wesker isn't convinced, as he isn't used to being alone. Wesker is given a new apartment at Wayne Gardens Halfway House and a job at Wayne Enterprises. One night as he leaves from work, Rhino and Mugsy confront him and start asking when Scarface is coming back. Wesker insists that Scarface is gone, but his old "friends" aren't accepting it. Fortunately, Batman arrives and starts beating the two thugs. Unfortunately, this stirs up unpleasant memories in Wesker and he runs away. Batman sternly tells the thugs that Wesker is now off-limits. Returning home, Wesker hears Scarface's voice telling him that he's coming back. The next day, Wesker tries telling himself that it wasn't real. However, he keeps seeing Scarface wherever he goes. At work, Wesker barely notices anyone else and accidentally drops his mail cart. Picking up the mail, he finds an envelope addressed to "Dummy". Inside is a message telling Wesker to be by his phone at 9 o'clock. Noticing that something is amiss, Bruce Wayne checks on Wesker, who runs away in panic, leaving the envelope behind. Bruce recovers the envelope and knows Wesker is in danger. fires his gun at Batman.]] That night, Wesker waits by his phone. The phone rings and Scarface's voice is on the answering machine. Wesker insists that Scarface is gone, but Scarface tells Wesker that he's not gone and he's coming back. Desperate to escape, Wesker tells Scarface that he's not real, but Scarface tells Wesker to look across the street. There Wesker sees Scarface standing in a telephone booth. Batman, who is listening to the conversation, also notices Scarface and heads out to investigate. Scarface makes a break for it and leads Batman into a statue gallery. Here Scarface almost kills Batman by dropping statues onto him. Batman eludes injury, but is unable to stop Scarface from escaping. Later, Batgirl analyzes the phone conversation and confirms that the voice on the phone was not Scarface's. Batman also reveals that he found a speaker in Wesker's apartment. The list of suspects is short, however, and Batman already knows who's behind the harassment. Traumatized by recent events, Wesker returns home and cuts off all communications, but discovers Scarface is there waiting for him. Unable to help himself, Wesker takes up Scarface and heads over to see Rhino and Mugsy. Their boss is back. Elsewhere, Batman and Batgirl go to see an unscrupulous dwarf, Hips McManus, the person who dressed up as Scarface and gave Batman the runaround. McManus gives up the plan and tells Batman where to find Scarface. Back at Wayne Enterprises, Scarface and his gang take Lucius Fox to the vault where two million in bail bonds is being kept. Fox opens the vault and is knocked out by Rhino. Mugsy and Rhino then start taking the untraceable bonds. Batman and Batgirl arrive and start beating Rhino and Mugsy but are forced to stop as Scarface threatens to kill Fox. Scarface locks them in the vault along with a bomb set to go off in mere seconds. Fortunately, Batman manages to use his Batline to safely eject the bomb through an air vent while Batgirl hacks into the voice system so they can get out of the vault. falls to his death at the hands of the Ventriloquist.]] Meanwhile, Scarface and his gang make their escape onto the roof of the building but Scarface turns on Mugsy and Rhino. Scarface tells them that he was only playing dead until the heat was off but their antics forced him to come out too early. Now, because they started thinking they were the brains of the operation, Scarface is going to kill them. Scarface throws a bomb onto the bridge they're standing on, causing it to break. They manage to grab the bridge railing, so Scarface then opens fire upon them. Batman and Batgirl arrive and stop Scarface from firing but he tells Wesker to get his gun and kill them. Batman gets Wesker's attention while Batgirl goes to save Mugsy and Rhino. Wesker reluctantly prepares to kill Batman but the Dark Knight continues to insist that Wesker doesn't have to what he's told by Scarface. Batman punctuates his plea by stating Scarface is the puppet, not Wesker. Scarface then tells Wesker to do something right for once. Wesker finally makes a choice and opens fire on Scarface, "killing" him once and for all. Scarface is then shoved off the roof into a large fan where he is completely destroyed. Later, an excited Wesker talks to his building manager about how he even got his job back from Mr. Wayne. She tells him to not be such a stranger and that he should visit the rec room. Wesker says that he will, but for the moment he's happy just being by himself. Background information Home video releases * * Batman: The Complete Animated Series (DVD) * Batman: The Complete Animated Series (Blu-ray) Production notes * When Scarface blows up the bridge, the resulting explosion is reused footage from the scene of the episode "World's Finest, Part III" in which two Wayne/Lex T-7 droids blow up after Batman electrocutes them. * The short scene of the docks before Scarface reveals himself to his goons is reused from the episode "Sins of the Father". Two-Face can even be seen, albeit from a distance. Production inconsistencies * In the brief shot where Scarface is taunting Batman and Batgirl right before locking them in the vault, the scar on his face has disappeared. Trivia * During Wesker's walk through the park, Lois Lane and Clark Kent can be seen sitting in the background. * Dwarfs Hips and Mrs. Segar are voiced by Billy Barty and Patty Maloney, who are both Dwarfs in real life. * Mel Winkler replaces Brock Peters as the voice of Lucius Fox. Cast Quotes Category:A to Z Category:The New Batman Adventures episodes Category:Episodes written by Robert Goodman